Mlp The jealous sisters
by killtheinvisibleman
Summary: my little pony transforming story
1. Chapter 1

Mlp:The jealous sisters

**Disclaimer**: I do not own mlp(my little pony) or some of the character in this story

**Writers notes**:This is my frist story i have written ever so do not shout at me if it is a little bad just give me some helpful advice about how to improve.

chapter 1: their frist meeting

Intro: This story takes place when the royal sisters of equestria mainly luna is older at the age in alicorn years to human years is 18 and the main six except for twilight has died and she is still depressed about it and she is 16 years old in A=H and the rest of the character are around the same age.

"Hay luna... what are doing?"Celestia says walking into Luna's room with Luna in a meditating sitting positon"Ah..." Luna says awkwardly "are you looking it to that humans dreams again are?" asking even thou she knew she was right."Ah...yes." answering knowing she can not hiding anything from Celestia. "why are you so fixated on that boy whats his name um... tom or...Thomas?" "uh his name is Thomas and i... don't why he just seems... interesting." "do you er ...like him ...like that or something?"Celestia asks wanting to know why she is so interested in Thomas. Luna blushes a little and shrugs, Celestia jaw drops at her answer not knowing what to say seeing this Luna tries make out she was kidding "only kidding it was a joke."but fails miserably"you really like him don't you."not knowing what to she tries to leave but Celestia stops and asks again wanting to know for shore Luna gives in knowing she can not hide it from her "ye...yes i do i... Think i ...lo...love him but he only knows me in his dreams what do i do please help me sis?"she starts to cry not knowing what to do with her love for Thomas "have you asked him about it yet?" "no i don't have the guts to ask him... but he has been trying bring it up in conversation i switch the topic very quickly when he does he accept me trying to change the topic and continue the conversation " "seems like he want to know how you feel about him next time just answer his question o.k." "fine o.k i will i promise"

Next time she talks to me telepathically they start by talking about each others days then I brings it up again"I want an answer to this please Luna and do not switch the conversation do ur you like me?" "ur i sorta... what do you mean?" "i mean like me ...no i can love a part of my mind like this" Luna cuts him off "I'm not part of your mind i kinda... hack into your mind " "what how,why?" "I kinda like you like that to that is why, how is I'm princess from a world call equestria and I'm an alicorn"Thomas's jaw drops "yooou ...you love me and your that Luna ah er" I pases out.

when I wake there is that girl from my dreams stand above me she then gestures to my closet I follow a bit confused by this as I walk Luna disappears in front of me making me a bit more confused and I start to run as a strang light follows me at great speed then another light appears just in front of me .

I starts running faster to get to the other light as I do another world starts to appear in front of me then intense pain fills my body and then I pass out once more .As I wake I see Luna, in her true form a black pony with one long black horn coming from her head, a black translucent flowing mane for hair and same looking tail and a mark on hip like the night sky with a crescent moon in the middle of it after viewing her entire form I look at her face she seems to doing the same as i was but i did not know why she was that was until I look at my self and find I'm a black and white pony the color spit down the middle of my body in a straight line my mane and tail were yellow and white on the white side and red and black on the black side my mark was on my hip was spit down the middle like my body was with white with half a white cloud on it and black with a red crystal star on it after I was finished looking at my self i got up and asked Luna "why I look like this?"

She simply said "I don't know why you look like that but my sister may know why shall we go see her?" "sure anything to find out why I look like this"

That is how our story starts what does all this mean for me? will Celestia know why I look like this? All these question will be answered in the next few chapter hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own my little pony or some of the characters in this fan fiction

Chapter 2 the changes and old friendship different look part 1

This story starts where last left off with our main chapter Thomas going to Luna's sister to find out why he is split colored with white on one side and black on the other will our hero find out why he is like this or not ether way lets continue the story.

Me and Luna have arrived at the royal castle in Canterlot, where her and her sister live and rule over equestria from. Two pony guards in golden armor with wings are outside the door and at frist they see me they raise their spears ready to attack me then they seem shocked to see me. I was a bite faster than Luna even though it was my frist flight because the closer I got to the castle the more powerful I felt like something in that castle was powering my entire body like a battery but the further I got from Luna I got weaker so I went at the same pase as Luna but it felt weird going at that pase i felt like I needed to go faster than that it was strange. Any way it was not until the guards saw me and Luna were traveling together that they lowered their spears, one guard flew up to me and Luna, one to guide us to the castle and two to get a good look at me making me feel weird about my self but I guess a split colored alicorn is a bite weird, then the guard whispered something to Luna and she blushes then whispered something to him I think it was about me but I do not know for sure.

After we are lead into the castle we walk though a lote of corridors to a room with two chairs one with a crescent moon behind it and one with a sun behind it. the sun chair had another alicorn in it she was white like the white half of body she seemed shocked by my appearance like I was when I first found out about it then Luna ran to the other alicorn and said

"Big sister help please it's him he is strangely colored and look at his cutty mark!"that must be that thing on my hip, I realize that everyone in the room is looking at me in a strange way, the other alicorn walked closer to me and again I feel my power grow it must have something to do with Luna and her sister, while I was thinking Luna's sister walked ever closer to me till she was right in front of me any closer and we would have hit our heads together. It was kinda creepy how she looked over me then suddenly I feel my skin crawl and my body felt weird like it was changing then Luna's sister jaw dropped like she had seen a ghost then I look at my self and my fur has changed I now have bite more black fur then white and my cutty mark has changed as well it is now a bite more black and more crystal star then yellow and white cloud, then suddenly I start back to my normal split color when the rest of the room see me mainly when Luna sees me then I feel a sudden burst of power and my horn glows a faint red and blue and a ray shots out of it and hits the ground and crystal grows from where it hit it was a strange color and fear seemed to emanate from it and it grow and grow as my ray kept hitting it,I could not move and then I stoped shooting the ray then collapsed and passed out on the flour.


End file.
